Across The Ocean
by Leia1989
Summary: In Amerika sendet Bella Swan einen Brief in einer Flasche über den Ozean. In England findet Edward Cullen ihn und schreibt ihr zurück. Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

Across The Ocean

Disclaimer: mir gehören weder die „Twilight" Bücher noch die Story. Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Story von Annilaia. Das Original ist unter der id3981103 zu finden.

_Bella Swan_

„Bella, Liebes? Wie fühlst du dich?" Ich hörte, wie mich die Stimme meiner besten Freundin sanft rief. Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in das helle Licht der Neonröhren des Krankenhauses. Ich knurrte schläfrig, bevor ich mich auf die Seite drehte und Alice Brandon, meiner aller besten Freundin, in die Augen blickte.

„Hey, Süße!" sagte sie fröhlich, während sie den Kopf auf ihre Arme legte, die auf meiner Matratze ruhten. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Aber weißt du was? Der Arzt sagt, dass das dein letzter Aufenthalt hier war! Dein Immunsystem ist nahezu stabil. Das war nur ein kleiner Infekt, der aus dem Ruder lief, ist das nicht wundervoll?" Ich lächelte in mich hinein, und legte meinen Kopf auf das Kissen.

„Das ist großartig, Ally" wisperte ich „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diesmal endgültig nach Hause zu kommen"

Ich hatte schon seit ich jung war ein schreckliches Immunsystem. Schon bei der kleinsten Erkältung oder Grippe musste ich ins Krankenhaus. Normalerweise dauerte es etwa eine Woche, bis es mir besser ging. Ich lebte außerhalb der Stadt in einem großen Strandhaus. Von dort aus konnte man perfekt den Ozean überblicken und man atmete wundervoll frische, salzige Luft. Nach dem College habe ich mich selbstständig gemacht, das Erdgeschoss meines Hauses ist eine Bäckerei. Ich mache vor allem Gerichte und Catering für große Partys. Alice war meine Stellvertreterin, zurzeit war es ihre Aufgabe mit dem Rest unserer Crew das Essen vorzubereiten.

Ich schaute auf, als Jasper und Rosalie Hall, Zwillinge, den Raum betraten, lächelnd und mir zuwinkend. Sie sind zwei meiner besten Freunde und meine besten Kellner. Jasper und Alice waren seit einigen Jahren zusammen und ich hatte das gute Gefühl, dass er ihr sehr bald einen Antrag machen würde. Ich erwartete nichts anderes. Sie waren schon in der Highschool ein Paar und jetzt, mit 23, waren sie mehr als bereit, ihr Leben zusammen zu verbringen.

„So" Ich streckte mich „Wer von euch Losern wird mich von hier befreien?" Sie lachten alle und Rose setzte sich an das Fußende meines Bettes. „Es ist gut, dass es dir besser geht, Bells. Wir haben heute Abend eine Partybuchung." Ich grinste.

„Oh, was ist es diesmal? 50. Hochzeitstag? Bar Mitzwah?" Jasper kicherte und verflocht seine Finger mit Alices. „Es ist eine Büroparty. Ruhestand oder Versetzung. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir bringen nur das Essen." Ich setzte mich auf und fühlte mich komplett neu belebt und bereit alles zu tun, was auch immer sie von mir wollten. In diesem Moment betrat ein Arzt das Zimmer. „Nun, Bella, ich weiß, Sie fühlen sich wieder viel besser, aber Sie müssen es langsam angehen lassen, okay?" Ich nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen und zog mir meine Socken an. „Wenn Sie raus auf Ihre Terrasse gehen, möchte ich, dass Sie sich warm anziehen. Wir sollten Sie vom Krankwerden abhalten, es wäre besser für Ihr Immunsystem, wenn Sie länger gesund bleiben, okay?" „Sicher!" erklärte ich mit einem Lachen, als ich mir meine Jacke anzog. „Ich unterhalte mich wann anders mit ihnen, Dr. Collins. Der Kuchen wird zu Maes Party morgen fertig sein!" Sie sparte sich den Rest ihrer Worte, während ich aus dem Zimmer ging, meine Freunde dicht hinter mir. Jasper fuhr mich nach Hause, während Alice und Rosalie mit den Vorbereitungen für die Büroparty begannen.

Die Türen meines Hauses zu öffnen machte mich fröhlicher, als ich in der letzten Zeit gewesen war. Ich rollte meine Ärmel hoch und ging direkt in die Küche. Alice tanzte in ihrem Kleid um die leeren Arbeitsplatten und kicherte die ganze Zeit. Wir arbeiteten stundenlang, bereiteten alles perfekt vor und dann sah ich zu, wie sie alles in den Catering-Bus luden, zu der Party fuhren und mich zurückließen, damit ich die Brote und Kekse für den nächsten Tag backen konnte.

Als ich ein paar Stapel fertig und im Ofen hatte nahm ich mir ein Glas Wasser, wickelte mich in eine Decke und setzte mich in einen Stuhl auf meine Terrasse.

Ich schaute auf den Ozean, meine Füße gegen das Geländer gestützt und plötzlich fühlte ich mich fürchterlich allein. Ich merkte, dass ich in nur einer Stadt von Milliarden Städten auf der ganzen Welt lebte. Das auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans ein kompletter Kontinent war und dort jede Menge Menschen Tag für Tag ihr leben lebten. Hier war ich, ich saß hier allein während meine Freunde meine Aufgaben erledigten. Und dabei ging es mir nur teilweise gut.

Ich wollte etwas Spontanes machen. Etwas, das ich ihnen nicht erzählen musste. Dann, als ich den Wellen am Strand und dem Glitzern des Mondes auf dem Wasser zusah, erinnerte ich mich an einen Tag in der Mittelstufe. Eine Klassenkameradin brachte einen Brief aus Frankreich mit. Eine Antwort auf ihre Flaschenpost.

Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl. Ich wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich sie ins offene Meer bekommen sollte, aber ich wollte es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Ich schrieb meine Adresse auf ein Blatt Papier und begann meinen Brief. Ich schrieb über meine Krankheit, meinen Beruf, mein Haus. Ich schrieb über meine Freunde, aber am meisten schrieb ich über mich selbst. Meine Ideale und was ich glaubte, was mit diesem Brief passieren würde.

Ich fand auf dem Regal eine alte Weinflasche, rollte meinen Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in die Flasche. Ich verkorkte sie fest bevor ich sie in das Wachs, das sich von Alices Duftkerzen angesammelt hatte. Dann nahm ich mir das Paketband, um die Flasche noch besser zu verschließen. Ich kicherte über mich selbst, als ich die Stufen zum Strand herunter ging. Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich erwartete, aber es war der größte und bescheuerteste Zufall, dass ich ein Pärchen sah, das gerade sein Boot ins Wasser schob.

„Entschuldigung?" rief ich. Sie erstarrten und drehten sich nervös zu mir um. Ich war es gewöhnt, dass Leute über mein Grundstück liefen, um schwimmen zu gehen oder Boot zu fahren oder was auch immer. Es störte mich nicht wirklich. „Fahrt ihr beiden weit raus?"

„Ähm, ja. Wir wollten ein paar Meilen raus, um die Sterne zu sehen." sagte der Junge. „Ist das in Ordnung?" Ich lächelte, als ich näher zu ihnen kam.

„Nein, dass ist perfekt. Es stört mich wirklich nicht." erklärte ich „Macht was immer ihr möchtet. Es ist nur… könnt ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?" Er nickte. Ich gab seiner Freundin die Flasche „Wenn ihr weit genug draußen seid, könnt ihr das raus werfen? Ich will sehen, ob sie irgendwo ankommt, okay?" Die beiden lächelten mir zu und versprachen es, bevor sie mir eine gute Nacht wünschten. Ich grinste in mich hinein als ich sie den Strand hinunter laufen sah.

Ich drehte mich zurück zum Haus und fühlte mich plötzlich wie ein Idiot. „Ahh, das ist entweder das Genialste, was ich je gemacht habe, oder das Idiotischste. Definitiv das Dümmste. Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie ihnen nicht gegeben. Anscheinend liebe ich neuerdings Spontanität. Ich werde jetzt aufhören mit mir selber zu reden. Okay." Alice würde lachen, wenn sie mich jetzt hören könnte, wie ich mit mir selbst rede. Ich seufzte und ging müde hoch zur Bäckerei, um die Brote auf dem Ofen zu nehmen und fragte mich, was mit meinem Brief passieren würde.

Natürlich… die Antwort würde in einigen Monaten kommen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: mir gehören weder die „Twilight" Bücher noch die Story. Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Story von Annilaia. Das Original ist unter der id3981103 zu finden.

Kapitel zwei:

_Edward Cullen_

Meinen Vater und meine Mutter an der Küste zu besuchen war immer etwas, auf das ich mich freute. Dad war ein sehr guter Arzt, aber er mochte es in kleineren Städten zu arbeiten. London hatte schon genug großartige Ärzte und Mum hatte sich schon vor Jahren aus der Architektur zurückgezogen. Sie wollten immer noch oft ihre Zeichnungen oder Meinung haben, doch sie verließ kaum noch die kleine Stadt. Dieses Mal brachte ich meinen besten Freund Emmett mit. Es war unsere erste Chance auf Urlaub seit Monaten. Emmett und ich arbeiteten beide als Redakteure in einem großen Verlag und wir planten beide große Veröffentlichungen von einigen unserer berühmtesten Autoren.

Nun, da das abgeschlossen war, dachte ich, dass es die richtige Zeit war, um meine wundervollen Eltern zu besuchen. Sie hatten natürlich keine Ahnung, dass wir kommen würden. Emmett lenkte seinen Jeep zu ihrem Cottage und hupte laut, während ich aus dem Wagen sprang. Ich öffnete die Tür mit einem „Honey, ich bin zu Hause" und das Nächste, was ich hörte, waren die Schreie meiner Mutter, die aus der Küche gerannt kam, um mich zu umarmen. Ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Freude und sie hüpfte mehr auf und ab, als ich je gesehen hatte. Dad saß lesend in seinem Sessel und grinste breit, als er aufschaute um mich anzusehen.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dass du da bist!" rief Mum „Ich bin gerade fertig geworden mit dem Abendessen. Du musst herein kommen. Oh! Emmett ist auch hier! Carisle, komm her und begrüße deinen Sohn!" Dad klopfte mir auf die Schulter und führte mich in die Küche, wo Mum mir eines meiner Lieblingsessen vor die Nase stellte. Emmett und ich aßen bestimmt zwölf Portionen, bis sie zufrieden war. Wir setzten uns hin, um mit Dad einen Drink zu trinken, als die Abendnachrichten kamen. Wir redeten stundenlang über unsere Arbeit, einige unserer Bücher, die wir lesen mussten und hörten von Dad Geschichten aus dem Krankenhaus. Nach einigen Drinks und nachdem einige Bekannte erschienen waren, wurde es langsam zu warm und zu stickig im Haus. „Entschuldigt mich", sagte ich in den Raum als ich aufstand und mich streckte „Ich denke, ich werde einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, wenn das in Ordnung ist." Dad nickte lächelnd und schaute mir hinterher, als ich ging.

Meine Eltern lebten nicht weit entfernt vom Strand, er war direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite. Du konntest das Meer hören, wenn du nachts versuchtest einzuschlafen und man konnte es schon direkt am Highway riechen. Es war einer meiner Lieblingsplätze. Wie Leute, die ihren Abend glücklich miteinander am Strand verbracht hatten. In meinen 25 Jahren habe ich keine Beziehung gehabt, die mein Inneres so mit Glück überflutet hat, dass ich jeden einzelnen Tag mit jemandem verbringen wollte. Sicher, ich hatte Freundinnen. Sicher, ich hatte einen guten Teil wundervoller Nächte, aber es war nichts, woran man sich erinnert. Es war nichts so Unglaubliches und Wundervolles, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen wollte, jemanden zu finden der zu mir passt, oder mehr.

Ich war nie wirklich verliebt gewesen.

Es wirkte wie etwas Unbeständiges, dachte ich, als ich eine Flasche aus dem Sand zog. Man bekam es so schnell und konnte es doch so schnell wieder wegschmeißen. Leute legten es ab wie alte Klamotten. Ich wollte etwas, wie meine Eltern es hatten, etwas Beständiges, etwas Erinnerungswürdiges.

Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Flasche in meiner Hand nicht nur im Sand zurückgelassen worden war. Es war ein Brief, Stücke eines gefalteten Papiers, und die Flasche war fest versiegelt gegen das Wasser des Ozeans. Ich schaute mich nach jemandem in der Nähe um. Alle Nachbarn waren ältere Paare oder erwachsene Familien. Die Spuren im Sand waren schon halb weggespült und es sah so aus, als ob die Flasche erst vor kurzem an den Strand gespült worden war, vor nicht mehr als einer Stunde. Eigenartigerweise nahm ich sie mit zurück zum Haus, wo die anderen gerade in Scharen herausdrängten, um nach Hause zu gehen. Ich wartete draußen vor der Tür, bin sie gingen, höflich lächelnd und ihnen auf Wiedersehen sagend. Ich sagte den anderen, ich sei müde und ging in mein Zimmer. Mein Raum war klein, genau so, wie er war, als ich noch ein Kind war. Es war genug Platz für einen großen Tisch, mein Bett und einen kleinen Fernseher, der auf dem Tisch stand. Ich konnte Emmett durch die Wand neben meinem Bett schnarchen hören, sah es aber als ein gutes Zeichen an diesen Plan auszuführen.

Mum steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür, nachdem ich meine Klamotten durch einen schlabberigen Schlafanzug ersetzt hatte. Ich hatte die Flasche in eine der Schubladen gelegt, bis sie ins Bett gingen. Dad folgte ihr kurze Zeit später. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich, dass dieser Brief mir gehörte, mir allein. Ich wollte ihn nicht mit meiner Familie oder meinen Freunden teilen und auch nicht ihre Meinungen hören. Dies konnte ein Unbekannter aus Kanada, Kuba, von überall sein. Als Stille durch das Haus zog, schaltete ich eine Late-Night-Talkshow im Fernsehen an und drehte den Ton leise.

In der Schublade fand ich die Flasche und das alte Taschenmesser meines Großvaters. Ich benutzte es um durch das Wachs zu kommen und den Korken aus der Flasche zu ziehen. Nach einiger Fingerarbeit schaffte ich es, den Brief aus der Flasche zu bekommen und steckte sie zurück in die Schublade. Ich entfaltete die Zettel und schaute über die Seiten, die gleiche elegante Schrift zog sich über alle Blätter.

_25 März 2007_

_Lieber… Du_

_Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, ob du ein zwölfjähriges Kind in Südafrika oder ein Gangster in Italien bist. Egal was, ich werde dir mein Herz ausschütten._

_Mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, wenn du magst. Ich bin 23 Jahre alt, ich besitze mein eigenes Unternehmen und war noch nie wirklich verliebt. Ich habe außerdem eine schreckliche Gesundheit._

_Seit ich klein war, bin ich immer wieder im Krankenhaus gewesen. Meine Krankheit ist eigentlich ein schlechtes Immunsystem, wenngleich ich es jetzt gut genug aufgebaut habe, um länger gesund zu bleiben. Ich bin stolz zu sagen, dass heute für längere Zeit mein letzter Tag im Krankenhaus war._

_Nachdem ich das College beendet hatte, eröffneten meine Freunde und ich ein Catering Business. Ich bereite das meiste zu Hause vor und sie beenden die Arbeit, wie sie sollen, und servieren es. Mein Haus ist gigantisch, aber das Erdgeschoss habe ich in eine Bäckerei umgewandelt. Jeden Tag backe ich frisches Brot und bereite Desserts zu, und ich kann für alles, was du willst spezielle Desserts machen. Sag es mir. Bar Mitzvah? Jubiläum? Gott-sei-Dank-der-Boss-ist-weg-Party? Kein Problem! Ruf mich einfach an oder komm vorbei mit allem, was du willst, ich bin dein Mann._

_Wie auch immer. Wie ich schon sagte, ich war nie wirklich verliebt. Ich weiß nichts über dich, aber ich denke nicht, dass das etwas ist, das man so einfach findet. Wenn du deinen Traumpartner gefunden hast, wenn du wirkliche Liebe fühlst, dann gratuliere ich dir. Ich finde es unglaublich hart, so jemanden zu finden und ich fange an, die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Ich habe so viele Leute gesehen, die Liebe einfach wegwerfen, als ob sie etwas wäre, das man überall finden kann. Menschen, die sich für ein paar Wochen getroffen haben, werden ein „Ich liebe dich" nachts auf ihrer Veranda flüstern, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich merken, wie wichtig es wirklich ist._

_Natürlich, ich hatte Freunde, ich hatte eine Menge Dates, hatte all die Erfahrungen, aber nichts davon war Liebe, wirkliche __Liebe__. Liebe ist etwas, das andauert, was ich eindeutig, wie man daran sieht, dass ich Single bin, noch nicht gefunden habe. Ich weiß, dass dies Monate brauchen wird, um zu irgendjemanden zu gelangen, es mag sogar zu einigen Ländern kommen, bevor man es findet, aber ich versichere, wenn du dieses findest und (wenn du dich dafür entscheidest) mir antwortest, werde ich immer noch Single sein._

_Ich bin einsam. Nicht nur, dass ich niemanden habe, mit dem ich mein Herz teilen kann, wie ich es mit dir teile, aber ich bin tatsächlich allein gelassen worden. Ich bin aus der Stadt weggezogen, weg von meiner Familie und sie besuchen mich, wenn sie können. Meine Freunde haben hier ihren Treffpunkt hier, aber sie sind nicht die ganze Zeit hier. Immer, wenn sie Arbeit erledigen, bin ich hier alleine. Es ist besser für meine Gesundheit, wenn ich hier bin, wenn ich mich aus den Schwierigkeiten heraushalte, aber es ist definitiv nicht gut für meine Nerven. Meine besten Freunde Alice und Jasper sind seit der Highschool zusammen. Sag es niemandem weiter, aber er wird ihr bald einen Antrag machen._

_Rosalie ist eine umwerfende, wunderschöne Frau, sie könnte jeden haben, den sie will, aber genau wie ich hat sie noch nicht ihren Traumpartner gefunden. Zumindest steht es ihr frei, ihr Haus zu verlassen. Und meins._

_Nach meinem Jammern über Liebe bin ich nicht sicher was ich noch sagen soll. Gott? Bist du religiös? Wenn ja, es tut mir leid, aber, nicht um dich anzugreifen, ich denke, dass Glaube ein wenig überschätzt wird. Sicher, ich möchte glauben, dass da jemand da draußen, der über uns wacht, aber ich finde das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Meine größte Angst ist, dass Gott wirklich existiert, dass er aber sich aber nicht mehr wirklich um uns kümmert._

_Präsident Bush stinkt. Ich denke, der Weihnachtsmann sollte aufhören, Afrika auszulassen, nicht wahr? Es ist großartig, dass Amerika alle diese Wohltätigkeitssachen für verschieden Länder macht, Armenhilfe und so, aber glaubst du nicht, dass sie auch etwas für die Menschen in ihrem eigenen Land tun sollten?_

_Vielleicht ist es genauso dort, wo du bist. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schweife ab und fülle Platz oder verschwende Papier, bringe Bäume an. Es kommt darauf an, wie du das Ganze betrachtest._

_Ich wohne in einem großen Strandhaus. Ich werde jemanden finden, der segeln geht, um dieses für mich hinauszubringen, so hoffnungsvoll, dass ich dir genug gegeben habe, um mit mir zu reden. Der Himmel weiß, dass ich etwas mehr Aufregung in meinem Leben brauche. Post neben der Stromrechnung wäre schön._

_Ich mag Musik sehr. Du kannst mit einer Unterhaltung darüber anfangen, wenn es nötig sein sollte._

_Viele Grüße,_

_Bella aus Amerika_

Ich war überrascht. Darunter war ihre Adresse. Ich starrte mit offenem Mund auf diesen Brief, die Geräusche kamen immer noch aus Emmetts Zimmer und vom Fernseher.

Es war spät. Ich wusste, dass ich schlafen sollte. Ich hatte versprochen den Tag morgen mit meinen Eltern zu verbringen, um Besorgungen und Besuche zu machen, aber ich war so gefesselt, so interessiert von dem, was diese Frau gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht abwarten konnte zu schreiben. Ich griff in eine andere Schublade und zog ein paar Blätter Papier und einen Stift hervor. Ich begann zu schreiben, mit der festen Absicht, den Brief sofort abzuschicken, wenn wir zurück in London waren.


End file.
